


Counting the Stars Back to You

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Miz, Missing home, Miz & Mrs, parent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Mike has to spend yet another birthday away from his growing family. He spends the time counting his blessings...and the days until he can be back home with them again.





	Counting the Stars Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (sorta belated) Birthday to The Miz.
> 
> **If you have any requests, please feel free to share below! I'll get to them as quickly as I can. Thank you for reading!!**

Mike loved his job most days. He loved getting to do what he loved every single day, proving the nay-sayers wrong each time he stepped down the ramp to his own theme song and hopping into the ring to wrestle for their entertainment. Boo him or cheer him, he was happiest in the ring, getting to clothesline and dropkick people for fifteen minutes, maybe even jeer the crowd a little on the microphone.

Mike soon discovered, however, that life was more than just wrestling and working out. He met Maryse through his job, the absolutely most beautiful and perfect woman God had ever created, and Mike was just thanking his lucky stars that she decided to give him a chance to show her a good time. He got to marry his dream woman, move from a small town in Ohio to a little place in California called Los Angeles, he starred in movies, walked all kinds of carpets, wore expensive suits, lived in the perfect house, starred in his own reality TV show that he and his wife were producers of, moved his family to a beautiful place in Texas, fly his parents to wherever they wanted to be, and it was all thanks to the WWE. And his role on 'The Real World', but really it was WWE.

So yes, Mike loved his job. He was thankful for the many blessings he had received in his life and always made sure to spread the blessings around to the less fortunate (which his job was also amazing at doing anyway). He loved that the company took care of him and his wife, especially at the moment with the big move and the baby they had not long before. He was sometimes overwhelmed, when he sat down and looked at his life, by the things he had been given; by the things he had done at such a relatively young age.

He was only 38 years old!

All that being said, of course, there were times when Mike wished he had a more normal job. Being a wrestler for the WWE was amazing, but that lasted a solid fifteen minutes a day, the rest of which was filled with traveling, working out, eating, and sleeping if he could. The traveling was the worst part in his opinion, especially now that Maryse was staying at home with Monroe. He still felt blessed to be in WWE, but now that he had a precious baby girl at home waiting for him, being on the road was more torture than anything.

He leaned against the wall in the locker room, dressed in his ring gear and warmed up for his match, which was starting in about ten minutes. It was his 38th birthday, one of many he was spending alone and away from his wife. And now his baby. It was killing him to have to be so far away from them, even if it was just for a few more days. He knew he was lucky enough to get home as much as he did, but it came with many sacrifices on his own body. He was far more tired than before for one thing.

Still, he had to keep on pushing. Eventually, he'd look back on this moment and know it was all worth it. For his daughter's future.

His ringing phone startled him from his thoughts, the familiar image on his screen warming his heart instantly and lifting his mood. Maryse called him at work all the time, so he wasn't surprised she was FaceTiming him. He slid his thumb across the screen to answer, beaming when Maryse's face popped up, little Monroe staring googly-eyed at him through the screen.

He had to be the luckiest man alive.

“Hey, babe. Happy birthday! Say happy birthday to daddy, baby.” Monroe made some gurgling noises, slapping her hands at the phone and looking like a drooly little angel. Mike's heart was melting and he probably looked like the biggest idiot in the world, but in that moment he didn't even care.

“Hi Monroe! Who's a _boo_? Who's my little girl?” She recognized him instantly, eyes going wide as he continued with the baby-talk. Maryse giggled the whole time and made Monroe's hands wave to him a few times. He knew the time to go to the ring was drawing near, so he tried to soak them both in.

“Okay babe, I know you have to go. We just wanted to say happy birthday to you. Love you!” Mike felt his throat tighten as they both waved goodbye (Monroe with a little help) and ended the call. He felt like he was both floating above the Earth, and like he was buried ten feet under. 

He could not wait until he could get home to them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! :)
> 
> **If you have any requests, please feel free to share below! I'll get to them as quickly as I can. Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
